world_of_atriusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ave Niero
"I talk for as long as it takes to kill you. Which means not for long." - Ave Niero A lumbering giant of a man, the right hand man of Ive Raeon serves as the General of the Night within the Wardens of the Fringe, sowing bitter sorrow across Atrius. Ave Niero may appear to be no more than the Lord Warden’s lapdog, but the General possesses a shred of cruel intelligence and a penchant for violence in which he uses with remarkable adeptness. It is not to mention however, that beneath his hard visage lies a carefully hidden fear, a relentless memory of the past which has driven him to insanity. Biography Early Years Born to the village of Tarnsmouth as Revnold, Ave Niero was the son of a blacksmith. From the beginning, he was an ill-tempered child and notoriously known by the other children as “Revnold the Hammer”, as he had broken the bones of those who refused to cooperate to his demands. Although the elders considered him to be a dangerous child, they could not punish him or expel him from the village as his father, Lowcis, was the only blacksmith they had and therefore did not wish to provoke him from leaving. As Revnold grew older, so did his love of violence. However, the boy proved to be quite the sly charmer, hoodwinking everyone into believing that his younger brother was responsible for the horrible acts. And thus the people of Tarnsmouth slowly began to believe that Tylen was the problem child. After the gruesome death of two village girls who were found dumped in the village well, heads smashed, the elders of Tarnsmouth decided that Tylen had to punished. Stripping him of all his possessions, clothes included, the elders banished the boy under pain of death by stoning and drove him off into the Cantar Woods. Service in the Imperial Legions In E3Y989 Revnold was drafted in to the Imperial Legions during the Fourth Delin War of Independence. Serving under the Legion that was led by Lord Velren Liekasten, he quickly caught the attention of the young Golden Eagle. Through Lord Velren's strategic planning, his Legion stopped Haeron One-Arm from inciting more people to turn against the Empire. Although his service in the Legions was short, Revnold found himself at ease in his natural element of war and battle. His service under the Liekasten Lord also grew a respect for Velren as a brilliant commander and natural leader. Induction into the Wardens of the Fringe Appearance The General of the Night stands at an imposing 7'4", towering over the vast majority of people. His size and bulk give him an intimidating appearance, which helps augment his infamous reputation as a dangerous brute. Personality "I have only one simple desire; to kill." - Ave Niero Undeniably brutish and bloodthirsty, the General of the Night has a violent temper that is only kept in check by his loyalty to the Wardens of the Fringe. Ave Niero thoroughly enjoys killing, feeling a sense of empowerment and elation each time he indulges in his pleasure. It is not to say however, that he enjoys cruelty, as he does not. Instead, as he fears of being emotionally shaken by his victims, he chooses to end their lives quickly, as he does not have to deal with their pleas and cries. Although he is generally a confident man, he becomes inwardly fearful of those who possess supernatural abilities, especially powers that involve mind-reading and prophecy. Powers Ave Niero possesses no magical abilities other than that of which stems from the powers of his weapon, the Hammer of Aveerion. He does possess an extraordinary amount of strength and surprising agility which makes him that much more fearsome to duel. Glimpse of the Character Wolves. The damned creatures made his skin crawl. There were plenty of them in the Cantar when he was young, but even those wild beasts knew better than to consider him as their prey. It made him proud, that even those stupid animals knew to respect and fear him. But these ones were different. Even though Demonfyre spewed from the mouth of the Hammer, the wolves had their amber eyes locked onto him, without a care to the magical flames. "Fuck off," he warned, pointing the weapon at them. But they did not budge one inch. Not even a slight flinch. "The fuck?" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, the pack parted a straight path, as if they were soldiers in formation waiting for the leader to pass through. And sure enough, a wolf, limping slightly, made its way towards him, its head bowed down. It had a strange look to it, though he could not place a finger as to what it was. He unlatched the Hammer, which now lengthened into a flail. He began lightly spinning the weapon, his arms resonating with the power of the movement of the Hammer. The wolves now began to look at each other uncertainly. But the leader of the pack barely gave notice.Category:The Wardens of the Fringe Category:The General of the Night